Those Violet Eyes
by MalachiteMegan
Summary: Tohru and her daughter reflect on losing another family member, and a certain father meets his child for the first time, and...have to read to find out the rest! Yukiru
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for choosing to read this!

Disclaimer: yea, yea…I don't own fruits basket…thanks for reminding me! (sobs in a corner) (Cousin looks at writer funnily) "Okay…On with the story!!"

Why couldn't she get him out of her mind? He wasn't hers anymore…he was Machi's, wasn't he? He didn't love her like he used to. Tohru cried for the millionth time as the thoughts went through her mind. She was at Shigure's grave, and had a small child next to her. "Mommy? Why did uncle 'Gure die?" he asked, as tears flowed down her face.

"He got very sick, and he couldn't handle it anymore…like uncle Kyo…and uncle Akito…" she whimpered, as she felt the little girl's hand on her shoulder. "I wish that you didn't have to lose so many of your family members, my little Yuriko. I'm just glad that you still have Ayame, Uo, and Hana. Without them, we wouldn't be around today,"

Yuri looked at her mother with questioning eyes, full of tears. "Am I not good enough for my father? He left us, and we're by ourselves now. Why did he abandon us?" she asked, as she cried harder.

Tohru looked at her with surprise, as she held her seven year-old daughter in her arms. "It wasn't your fault, darling. He didn't even know about you. I don't know what happened, but he never left you, and I'm sure that if he had been able to know you, he would have loved you, just as much as I do," she whispered, as a smile came upon her face, looking into the purple orbs that belonged to her child.

"He didn't even know it, but he gave me a little bit of himself, and the biggest blessing I could ever have," Tohru thought, as she held the child tighter than she had before.

"Who is her father?" a voice asked, shocking the girls out of the embrace. Tohru's eyes grew to the size of saucers, and Yuri smiled brightly. It was Yuki, and he was walking toward them with a smile on his face. When he noticed the color of the girl's eyes, he had the same look as Tohru.

"Where's Machi? Is she back at Shigure's house?" Tohru asked bitterly, as tears fell in torrents. Yuki shook his head, and went to hug the little girl next to him. There was no transformation, and his eyes grew wide.

"She's a member of the Zodiac? Which one could she possibly be?" he asked, the girl's grip around his neck tightening. "Is she…?"

"No, she didn't inherit Akito's curse. She is like her uncle; or should I say cousin?" Tohru answered, thinking that it would give him the idea.

His face was blank, but Yuri answered the question in his eyes. "My name is Yuriko Sohma, and I am the dog of the Zodiac curse. I'm like my uncle 'Gure, but mom says I act more like uncle Aya. You're my daddy, aren't you?" she asked, as shock was evident.

Tohru nodded her head, and he lifted the child into his arms. "To answer your question, Miss Honda, Machi is with her husband in London. They are expecting a child in the spring," he said, as she walked over to him.

"I'm sorry, Yuki. I'm glad that you're back, so that you can meet our…my…daughter."

Yuki looked at the sadness in Tohru's eyes, and put a hand on her cheek. She looked at him with surprise, but let him kiss her. "I've always loved you, Miss Honda, and I always will. I'm probably too late, seeing as you appear to be married already," his eyes fell at the wedding ring on her finger, as a small chuckle escaped from her.

"I was married, but he died. Kyo knew that Yuri wouldn't be accepted if she was illegitimate, so we were wed the week after I found out that I was pregnant. Sadly, he died when Kagura was killed. They were going to buy Yuri a doll for her birthday, and a drunk driver hit them. We thought that you'd come back for the funeral, but you never came. You never even showed up for New Year's parties. We've wondered where you could have gone for eight years, without knowing about all of these deaths," she said, tears starting to form, thinking of everyone she had lost.

He set Yuri down, and put his arms around her, staying far enough away from her to prevent a transformation. "I'm sorry, Miss Honda, that I never found out about any of this. I wish that I had known about you, Miss Sohma, so that I could have been here for you," both girls were crying, and Tohru closed the distance between them.

There was no "poof," or puff of smoke. It was a hug, and both were in human form. Yuri and Tohru smiled, and Yuki laughed as the trio enveloped each other in a loving embrace. "You do realize that you can't call us "Miss" anymore, right? You'll have to call me Tohru, and call your daughter Yuri, or Yuriko," Tohru whispered, as Yuki kissed her cheek.

"Of course, if you're willing to have me, I'll call you whatever you want, on one condition…" he said, grinning. She looked at him with curiosity, and he finished what he was saying. "I want two or three more children. If Yuri can be so beautiful, and so much like you, I want more of them."

Tohru laughed, and Yuri blushed. "I'll give you one or two, but I will not have four kids," she said, before getting lifted into the air, and carried with her daughter to Shigure's house by an ecstatic Yuki. When they got inside, Haru, Momiji, and Hatori looked at them with surprise, at the sight of Yuki carrying their friends, and not being in mouse form, BEING held by one of them.

"What's going on, Tohru? Yuki, why aren't you in your other form? Yuriko, what's going on?" they cried, as the girls were set down. Tohru went over to them, and hugged them. Nothing happened, and they all cried with joy, and celebrated.

_**3 Years Later…**_

"Mom, Dad! I'm home!" Yuri cried, as she walked into the house. She entered her little sister Shika's room, where her mother was taking her out of her bed, as the little girl hugged her. Tohru smiled, and walked with the duo to Fumio's room. Yuki was reading to him, about the cat and mouse, who loved a rice ball. (onigiri, or whatever…Yuki is a part-time writer, which is why it seems so familiar…) When Fumio looked up at them, a smile, not unlike his father's, came upon his face.

"Sissy, how was your day?" he asked, as Yuki finished the story. Yuri nodded her head, and hugged her father tightly. Shika looked at the two, clinging to her mother's hand. Fumi hugged his sister, before going to his mother.

Yuri ended the embrace, and smiled. "I had fun today, besides Tadashi trying to kiss me…ugh!" she crinkled her nose, as Yuki turned pale. He smiled at his daughter, and walked over to Tohru, putting a hand on her stomach, their fourth child on the way. He smiled at her, and looked at their children.

Tohru looked at Yuri, and smiled. "She'll be a great leader, and she'll be a good mother as well. Fumi will be a successful student, like you were, and Shika will be…" she stopped, thinking of what her youngest child would become.

"…a teacher," Yuki finished, as he saw her looking at the book, mouthing the words to herself. Tohru nodded her head, and watched the trio talking and laughing together. "It's amazing…we brought them into this world, and now they ARE our world. Who would've thought that a ten year-old, a five year-old, and a three year-old could do something like that?" he asked, as tears started down his wife's face, a grin starting to form.

The quintet then walked downstairs, to meet with their family. "These children all have something in common…they have the eyes. Those violet eyes, that made me fall in love, and made my life the best it's been in a while…Thank you, for blessing me with these four angels…thank you…" Tohru silently prayed, as she watched her children and husband with a smile, as they argued with their cousins.

Well? How did you like it? It's my first Fruits Basket fanfic, but I fell in love with the show, so I had to write something… Well, you know the drill!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I have NO ideas whatsoever! So, if you have ANY ideas, send me a message, or post a review with the idea. Thanks!

Englit92


End file.
